Seven Deadly Sins
by xErzaxKnightwalkerx
Summary: After Ultear saves everyone, she leaves a note for Meredy and Jellal. Jellal then decided to make a deal with the magic council, drop Meredy off to her brothers guild and he joins Fairy Tail to pay off debt, and then what happens if they find 2 ex-fairies all beaten up? Follow the newly formed team on their random encounters. Many pairings! (sorry for bad summary XD)
1. Sabertooth

**Hi guys :D I made a new story, and if I prefer this one more, I'll put Dragons Blood up for adoption.**

**Total word count without authors-note: 2070**

**Total word count with authors-note: 2197**

**Also, if you aren't caught up in the manga/anime I suggest you should finish it first, this contains spoilers!**

**On with the story :D **

**Seven Deadly Sins**

Meredy's face screwed up as she read Ultear's note.

"U-Ultear…..m-my m-mother….d-dead…." She whispered.

"Meredy…I-I'm sorry…" Jellal whispered.

"D-dead." Meredy repeated.

"Oh Merry!"

"W-what now Jellal? S-should we go to my nii-san?" Meredy mumbled.

"Brother? Who?"

"..I don't wanna say yet…"

"Hm he in a guild?" Jellal asked.

"Hai." Meredy replied.

"Alright then,Mer, lead me to the guild!" Jellal said, faking a smile.

Meredy was still sobbing, so Jellal ended up carrying her while she sobbed out directions.

They eventually came to a sign that said:

'_Welcome to Tigratas, proud hometown to Sabertooth!_' Jellal read out.

"_SABERTOOTH_?!" Jellal yelled.

"Erm,yes." Meredy sniffled.

"Hm…let's it's over there!" Jellal said.

**-In the Sabertooth Guild-**

"I smell candyfloss and….mint?" One said.

"Oh." The other replied.

"Oh well must be mages on a job!" The first one concluded.

**-Back to Jellal+Meredy-**

"Is it safe outside here?" Meredy asked.

"I-I'm not sure to be honest.." Jellal replied.

"Should you be walking around without your mask,Jelly?" Meredy asked again.

"What?! I thought I had my mask on! Why did you not point that out _earlier_?!" Jellal yelled.

Meredy just stared at him, tears started falling as he said earlier.

"Oh Merry! I am _so _sorry! I didn't realize it! I'm such an idiot…. But she saved people right?" Jellal said.

"Y-yeah I g-guess s-so…its okay Jel, I wonder if Ultear knew of my brother.." Meredy said.

"A-actually…she did know…and um she kinda…err told him that I'm dropping you off…I'm gonna join Fairy Tail…and your gonna join Sabertooth.." Jellal said.

"W-what? Y-your leaving me too? B-but..b-but you are my _dad_! Don't leave me too!" Meredy wailed.

"I'll visit you…I promise, Mer. I'll visit you a lot." Jellal smiled.

"How did you already know of my brother?"

"Ultear explained when you were making bracelets."

" she tell you who it was?"

"No."

"Why do I have to join Sabertooth while you join Fairy Tail?"

"I told the Magic Council that I have a child in my care, so I will drop her off to live with her brother in Sabertooth while I join Fairy Tail and they give me an amount of jewels and I would work and pay it off, then I'm off the hook."

"Shouldn't I have to pay too because I was in Grimoire Heart?! I hurt a lot of people too!" Meredy protested.

"No, the council said you have to join Sabertooth either way. I'm sorry Mer, there's no way." Jellal said.

"Oh. Promise you'll visit me?"

"I promise."

"Alright then…" Meredy sighed in defeat.

"You don't have to worry,Mer." Jellal said smiling slightly.

They walked for another bit, then Meredy stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired~" Meredy whined.

"Oh Mer…how could you not be?" Jellal smiled.

Meredy just lay down on a path and fell asleep.

Jellal chuckled and then picked her up bridal style, and carried on walking towards the town's only guild.

It was around 6:30am when he was just a few steps away from the guild doors.

"Meredy, wake up. We're here." He whispered while shaking her.

"Not now Ul…" Meredy moaned.

"Oh Mer…wake up!" Jellal sighed shaking her.

"I'm up,I'm up.." Meredy grumbled, leaping out of Jellal's arms.

"So this is the guild nii-san joined.." She whispered.

"Jellal..will you stay with me for a while?"

"Sure Mer, I have to join Fairy Tail in 2 weeks, so I can stay for 13 days. It will take a full day to travel to Magnolia."

"Alright…"

"Well um..do I open the doors for you or…?"

"I'm not sure I wanna do this."

"Why not? We travelled all this way, me carrying you most of it, and you wanna stop?" Jellal said.

"What? No I'm scared he _forgets_ me!"

Then for 5 minutes they kept arguing about him not forgetting her and him forgetting her.

Just then, they heard footsteps, and then there was 2 men and a female in front of them.

"Hello there. I'm Minerva, Master of this guild, How can I help you?" 'Minerva' asked. **(A/N: Minerva is nice in this story.)**

"Um Hi, I'm Jellal Fernandes."

"The criminal?" A blonde one asked.

"W-what?! Not anymore…I have to join Fairy Tail to pay off debt to the Council.." Jellal said.

"Ah, ok. Ehem, boys! Introduce yourself!" Minerva said.

"Aye! I'm Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer!" The blonde one said.

"Rogue Cheney. Shadow Dragon Slayer." The other male said.

"Okay, we all know each other except for her! What's your name,sweetie?" Minerva asked.

"M-Meredy…." Meredy stuttered.

"What's your last name? Or do you have one?"

"A-ano….it's…..Cheney…."

"Cheney?! Rogue is this your sister?!" Sting asked.

Rogue stared at Meredy in shock. Yes, _the_ Rogue Cheney was showing _emotions_!

"Uhm…Hi Rogue-Nii…"

"M-Merry?" Rogue gasped.

"Y-yes?" Meredy asked.

"OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!" Rogue yelled.

"W-well….

**-Flashback-**

"_R-Rogue-nii!" A young Meredy cried out._

_She hadn't seen her brother since the day before, and she was scared without him. _

_She kept on walking, and bumped into a young woman with black hair._

_The woman stared down at her sympathetically, Meredy stopped crying for a second, then she burst into tears again._

_The woman bent down._

"_It'll be all right, please stop crying." She soothed as she rubbed Meredys head._

_Meredy calmed down, and then a man with long yellow hair and red eyes came up._

"_What's with the kid?" He asked._

"_She's a survivor." The woman who soothed her replied._

_Another man, but with black hair came up._

"_Then we should crush her." He said._

_Meredy burst out crying again._

_The female looked at her smiling slightly "I'll look after her." _

"_What are you talking about?!" The blonde man yelled._

"_We were ordered to wipe out all the people in the land where Zeref's keys sleeping!" He continued._

"_I see how I was in the past when I look at her.." Was his reply._

_The two men looked at each other, and by then Ultear was holding a little Meredy._

"_It'll be okay, this girl can get to the depths of magic." _

That's where I was and then…I…I joined Grimoire Heart.." Meredy explained.

"Grimoire Heart?! Why!" Rogue gasped.

"The woman…was Ultear Milkovich…and…she adopted me, and Jellal here, was a child stuck in the Tower of Heaven, and she possessed him under her master's orders and he thought it was Zeref and then Jellal took over the tower, and then 8 years later dragged Erza Scarlet back, then Fairy Tail came and rescued her, then Grimoire Heart attacked Fairy Tail on Tenroujima Island to get to Zeref, and then Zeref made Acnologia annihilate the island, then the seven years passed…and Ultear,Jellal and me formed a independent guild called Crime Sorciere, heres my mark,see? And then during the Grand Magic Games we were trying to find the magic that was Eclipse, all the dragon stuff happened, Gray and a few others died, and then Ultear performed a serious magic called Arc of Time, and it took away her time worth of life,one minute, and she saved everyone and so that's how you all knew how to dodge the attacks, it was a premonition,and now Ultear is dead…and all I have is my foster Dad, Jellal, and so he has to go pay debt because we were all escaped criminals,me and Ul busted him out of prison, so we were being hunted and Jellal made an agreement to join Fairy Tail and pay off stuff….and he explained that I was under his care so..I have to join this guild." Meredy explained.

"I-if it's okay if I join I mean.." She quickly added.

"Of course it's okay!" Minerva grinned.

"YAAAY! ME AND MY SISTER GET TO BE TOGETHERR!" Rogue yelled as he leapt on Meredy.

"He's showing a lot of emotion here.." Sting whispered to Minerva and Jellal.

"Yep." They agreed,

"Oh Meredy! I almost forgot, I have to remove your Crime Sorciere mark!"

"WHAT NO! THIS IS THE LAST THING I HAVE OF ULTEAR AND YOU, AND SINCE YOUR GOING AWAY I'LL HAVE NOTHING APART FROM ULTEARS LETTER! Can I keep both marks!? Please?!" Meredy begged Jellal and Minerva.

"I don't see why not, I mean if it's one of the few remaining thing's of this woman, sure." Minerva agreed.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you!" Meredy smiled.

"Okay well we have to get your guild mark on!"

"Sting get the stamp!" Minerva said. Sting rushed off and came back.

"Where would you like it?"

"Hm.. red and on my stomach please."

"Sure!" Minerva said as she stamped it.

A while after, most of the members were in the guild hall.

Rogue came over to Meredy with a guy with long blond hair.

"Meredy, as a child a seal was placed on you, and this guy is able to undo it…it might hurt a little!" Rogue said.

"Ok!" Meredy grinned.

Gently, the guy placed his hand on her forehead, and muttered a few words and the seal was unlifted.

Her face showed it was painful, but eventually returned to normal.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer?!" She gasped.

"Lacrima..so that makes you 2nd generation." Rogue explained.

"Oh! I'm water…I can eat Juvia!"

"U-um don't go eating anyone!"

"Aww why not!?" Meredy whined.

"Why WOULD you eat someone?!" Rogue countered.

"If your bored?" Meredy shrugged.

"I give up.." Rogue sighed.

Just then, a male and two females came up.

"Hi there! I'm Cassie! This is Yukino, and he is my stupid brother Anno!" 'Cassie' grinned.

"I'm not stupid! I'm the older twin!" Anno yelled

"Only because you pulled me back in and pushed yourself out!" Cassie pointed out.

"Whatever!" Anno sighed.

"Shut up Anno! Anyway, I use Sound Dragon Slayer magic,Angel magic and Sky God magic, and Anno uses a bit of Sky magic and Sound magic, and Yukino uses Celestial magic!" Cassie grinned.

"STOP BOASTING ABOUT THAT!" Anno yelled.

"NOT MY FAULT IM THE BETTER TWIN! IM ALSO THE NICER TWIN!"

"I'm the _stronger_ twin!"

"Your also the _PERVY_ twin!"

"EH!?"

"CASSIE AND ANNO SHUT UP!" Minerva screamed.

"AYE MISS!" They yelled at the same time.

The whole guild just sweatdropped while Meredy and Yukino giggled.

Suddenly, Meredy started sniffing the air.

"I smell Lucy and Juvia!" Meredy suddenly proclaimed

She dashed off, and a group of people followed her.

They ran until they came to a lake where Juvia and Lucy lay down in puddles of blood, Lucy was unconscious and Juvia was losing consciousness

"Juvia! What happened!" Meredy gasped.

"N-Natsu b-b-be-beat u-u-up L-L-Lu-Lu-Lucy a-a-an-and G-G-G-Gr-Gray b-b-be-beat u-up J-Juvia…" Juvia whispered before losing consciousness

Sabertooth stared in horror, and then Sting noticed something.

"Didn't blondie and that blue haired girl have Fairy Tail mark's on their thigh and hand?"

"Yeah…so they removed their marks?" Minerva agreed.

"Let's get them to the infirmary!" Jellal said.

A while after the two girls where lying in the infirmary,Cassie and Anno were healing them, Lucy was less injured, so Anno got her.

Cassie on the other hand, was about to faint from magic overuse. She eventually finished healing all of Juvia's major wounds, and then she passed out from exhaustion.

A week had passed and they hadn't woken up.

Sting,Rogue,Meredy,Jellal,Yukino and Cassie were all camping out to see when they woke up.

Anno said he wasn't 'bothered' and had to pay for his rent.

"Cassie, don't you have to pay rent? And wouldn't you live with your brother?" Rogue suddenly asked.

Cassies heart sped up as she heard Rogue say her name and speak to her."Um. Anno lives in a one-bedroom apartment, he did it purposely so he wouldn't have to live with me."

"Oh. How much is your rent then?" Rogue continued.

"…."

"Rogue I think she zoned out on you" Sting sniggered.

"Cassie? Helloo?" Rogue asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh! G-Gomen Rogue…I um gotta go to the uhh…shop?" Cassie said.

"Alright then.."

"Bye guys!

"Bye/Cya/Sayonara/Humh/"

Cassie ran out, grabbed her bag on the way and sighed.

'_That was close..what if they find out? Anno will kill me…'_ She thought to herself.

She went outside looking for a comfy spot, and finally found one in a little allyway.

Unknown to her, two certain dragon slayers was following her, and had hidden their scent so that she wouldn't smell him.

Cassie started sneezing, and then eventually fell asleep.

Rogue picked her up bridal style, while Sting grabbed her stuff, and they set off to Rogue's house.

**Well that's chapter 1. As you might have guessed,Cassie and Anno are OC'S based off of me (Cassie) and my friend from anime-exceed's chatango,Anno. Was this chapter good? Please leave a review and tell me whats wrong if theres anything wrong and I will try improve it :D Also Anno if you see this, well then I added in about being the pervy and 'stronger' twin, happy? ~Meredy**


	2. Plan Get-Rogue-And-Mika-Together

**Hey guys :3 New chapter. And after 3 days of waiting for Anno to come online, he finally come on (YOU'RE A BAKA ANNO!) And I decided to change 'Cassie' to 'Mika' because writing your own name is awkward XS I decided I will put another chapter of Dragons Blood up next week or something, because I have a new idea XD Im starting too many fanfics but my mind wont stop making new ideeas! Oh well! I recently finished Fairy Tail and I feel so empty…so I started 'Brothers Conflict' and I swear, im in love! Tsubaki is so hot *.* And have you seen Free! I mean srsly them abs are too much! A few hourse left till new episode! Yay! Ok enough with my fangirling, XD so um hope you enjoy :D**

**Previously: **

_Mika started sneezing, and then eventually fell asleep._

_Rogue picked her up bridal style, while Sting grabbed her stuff, and they set off to Rogue's house._

_**-**_**Mika's P.O.V**_**-**_

I woke up in an un-familiar room and I blinked a couple of times and I made out 5 figures, one was an angry Anno, Sting and Rufus trying to calm him down, and Rogue and Minerva staring at me worriedly.

"She's awake!" Minerva yelled.

Everyone stared at me, then Anno ran over and shook me.

"HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU LIVE ON THE _STREETS_?!" He screamed.

"…"

"You could have died!" Sting said.

"Why didn't you say the truth?" Rogue asked calmly.

"I….I don't know.." I whispered.

"You should have telling meee! I could have setting up a room for you!" Minerva moaned.

"Gomensai minna.." I mumbled.

"Your gonna live with me and Sting." Rogue suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"All you have to do is go on missions with us, cook for us and you can live in one of our two spare bedrooms." Rogue explained.

"But-"

"No buts! We already arranged it all!" Anno butted it.

"F-fine.." I eventually agreed.

"Alrighty then! We are having a month-long party and everyone lives at the guild during it!" Minerva announced.

"Whaaat?!" We all yelled.

"And Mika will sing because she is basically the only one that can sing!"

"YAY! Wait what?" I said.

"Too late you agreed! Come on you gotta change! The rest of you get your lazy butts to the guild hall NOW!" Minerva grinned.

**-Normal P.O.V With Mika and Minerva-**

"A-are you sure this fits?" Mika asked.

"Yes! You look gor-geus!" Minerva giggled.

Mika stepped out in black shorts,and a white strapless top, white a white and black rose pin in her hair, and she had black converse, with her hair hanging loosely.

"Okay heres the song you have 10 minutes to learn it!" Minerva grinned.

"Only 10?"

"Yep!" Minerva said as she walked out.

**-10 mins later-**

Minerva knocked on the door.

"You ready?" She called.

"Yeah." Mika replied

"Alright come on then!"

Mika prepared herself as she got on stage,

"_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_" She began as she stomped her feet in sync.

"_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up" _She yelled pumping her fist.

"_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ASS!"_ She said while kissing her ass **(A/N: That was fun to write XD)**

"_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_

_We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ASS!_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ASS!_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_

_Here's to never growing up!" _She finished while throwing her fist up.

"Your sister is full of energy,Anno." Sting laughed.

"Yeah. Its annoying at times, she acts like a 10 year old."

"AND YOU ACT LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD ANNO!" Mika shouted.

"She's funny!" Meredy smiled.

"Mer, I have to go to Fairy Tail now…goodbye!" Jellal smiled sadly.

"Bye bye Jelly! Make sure to visit me!"

"I will!" Jellal smiled as he waved and walked out.

Mika had a break and everyone had to many shots, except for Minerva,Sting, Rufus,Anno and Meredy.

"Anno your sister had too much.." Rufus whispered.

"She can barely sing yet the crowd loves her!" Sting laughed.

Eventually she passed out and Rogue had fallen to the ground,drunk hours earlier.

"How am I gonna get them both to the house?!" Sting groaned.

"I'll help." Rufus offered.

"Remember we are all staying here?" Minerva said.

"Oh yeah! YAY!" Sting yelled.

"We'll set up rooms tomorrow...I'm too tired now…" Minerva mumbled as she passed out.

Everyone else passed out eventually, except for Sting and Anno. They decided to check up on the two girls in the infirmary.

As they walked in they felt eyes on them, they looked over and saw the two females awake.

"Love rival,Juvia thinks that they are members of Sabertooth." Juvia whispered to Lucy.

"Um yeah but Juvia remember Sting from the Daimatou Enbu? He can hear you." Lucy replied.

"Wanna explain why we found you two in blood puddles all beat up?" Sting asked.

"Well, Lisanna was a member of our guild a few years ago, before I even joined, and this thing called 'Anima' sucked her up into a parallel universe called Edolas where there is different counterparts of everyone, and she came home with us when we had to go to Edolas to save Magnolia, because a member, well actually two members of our guild were from Edolas, one is a counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, and the other is the counterpart of Grandine, Porlyusica, and the Edolas Jellal was the prince so he activated Reverse Anima to bring us all back, then everyone started ignoring us, apart from a few people like, Gajeel,Levy,Wendy,Mira,Master,Lisanna and of course we didn't ignore each other, then one day most of Fairy Tail beat us up, calling us horrifying names, and then Natsu and Gray came up and removed our marks. The only reason Master didn't know is because they did it in a forest, then they dumped us at the lake." Lucy explained.

"They did that to nakama?! Yet they say _we're _heartless! What hypocrites!" Anno shouted.

"Juvia thanks you for your hospitality towards Love Rival and Juvia." Juvia smiled.

"Why do you call her Love Rival?"

"She thinks im after her crush, Gray." Lucy said.

"He isn't Juvia's crush anymore! After he hurt Juvia,Juvia will never forgive him!" Juvia protested.

"So that means im not your Love Rival anymore?!" Lucy said happily.

"Nope!" Juvia replied.

"Wanna join Sabertooth?" Sting suddenly asked.

"W-what? But I'm weak! Only Juvia would be able to get in!"

"Oh don't worry we changed our ways,Minerva is master now and shes much nicer!" Anno grinned.

"But right now she passed out." Sting added in.

"Us four are the only people awake.."

"Wow." Lucy and Juvia said.

"Hey Sting, know my sister?" Anno asked.

"The energetic child with more magic than you? Yep." Sting replied.

"Im stronger! And anyway, she has a _crush _on _Rogue_!" Anno continued.

"So _that's _why her heart speed always is fast when shes around him! And can you believe it that Rogue likes her back?!" Sting sniggered.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about,Juvia?" Lucy whispered.

"Nope."

"Oh wait we forgot you two were here." Sting said.

Lucy and Juvia just sweatdropped.

"If its love let us help! Being in a guild with Mira gives you experience!" Lucy grinned.

"But you need to explain whats happened so far." Juvia added in.

"Alright then.." Sting said.

"OK so I have a twin called Mika, and I've been learning a part of Sound Magic which can help me read peoples thoughts, but only for a certain amount of time, depending on how well I know the person, so I was able to do it on Mika for about a full night, and that time I did it she was thinking about Rogue in her sleep, then when I had a sleepover at Sting and Rogues, I did it to Rogue and he thought about Mika, and then Sting told me he hears Rogue muttering stuff about Mika so its obvious they are in love!" Anno explained.

"I got a plan, it involves making Mika jealous though." Lucy grinned.

"I love annoying her so I'm in!" Anno grinned.

"I want to do it!" Juvia agreed.

"You didn't say your name in third person?"

"No, it reminds me of _him_ too much."

"Wait what if they try drag us back in case they think we told someone which we did?" Lucy asked.

"We can change it later!" Juvia said.

"Ok then, so me and Juvia will flirt with Rogue and make Mika jealous, and we need two boys to flirt with Mika…Sting and…Rufus can help." Lucy said.

"Alright then! Plan Get-Rogue-And-Mika-Together is now in action!" Anno exclaimed.

"Alright..now we need to bring time back.." Sting said.

"I can try?" Lucy said.

"When did you learn that?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know I just felt spells in my head.." Lucy shrugged.

"Tempus Reverso!" Lucy yelled. **(A/N: That was my friend,Doc who made the spell XD)**

"It's 4 hours earlier now." Lucy replied.

"Oh and I already explained to Rufus so he knows now, and he should be in here in 3…2…1"

Just then Rufus walked in through the door.

"Alright, lets go!" Lucy yelled.

"Wait when did I change clothes?" Sting asked.

"That spell did it" Lucy replied.

They all walked out and went up to the two people.

**-With Rogue,Lucy and Juvia-**

"Hey there Rogue-_sama_" Lucy smirked.

"Uh Hi Lucy and…."

"Juvia. My name is Juvia" Juvia winked as she latched herself onto Rogue.

Lucy quickly glanced over at Mika and saw her holding a glass and then she smashed it from clenching it to hard.

Mika was gritting her teeth and muttering curse words.

**-Mika's P.O.V-**

'How dare they! Flirting with _my_ Rogue! Wait… My Rogue? Pull yourself together Mika! A few girls cant make you jealous!' I thought.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

'_It's working! Juvia come on lets go!' _Lucy telepathically messaged Juvia,Sting and Rufus.

'_Alright, we are going in!' _Sting replied.

He strolled over to Mika and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Sup beautiful?" He smirked.

"U-uh H-hi S-Sting…" She blushed.

"Oooh whats wrong? Fallin' in looove~?" He grinned.

"W-what?! N-no!" Mika argued.

"Why you stuttering then,pretty face?" Sting asked.

"A-Anno! Help me!" She cried out.

'_Juvia get over here and ask to talk to me or something!' _Anno telepathically messaged to the group.

Juvia rushed over.

"Excuse me,could you show me to the garden?" Juvia asked.

"Woops sorry Mika gotta show this lovely lady to the gardens!" Anno said winking at Juvia.

Juvia blushed heavily as she followed him. _'Why am I blushing…?! Am I…? No! I cant be! I only met him!'_ Juvia thought.

"Thanks for getting me out of there…" Anno said blushing.

"N-no problem.." Juvia replied, also blushing.

They avoided each others eye contact, and then they heard Lucy yelling at them asking what they were doing.

They both shut off communication, and shifted their gaze around until they locked eyes.

Anno leaned in slowly, his heart pounding.

Juvia's heartbeat sped up as she saw the male across from her lean in.

**That's all for now :D Would it be considered a cliffy? Idk if it would be LOL**

**Total word count without authors note: 2,100.**

**Total word count with authors note: 2,336**

**So um before this gets any longer, im gonna go, mainly because Anno Is making me rush this out LOL I was like: Anno is 2,100 words enooough? And he replied with: hm fine for today. I mean srsly! If he don't watch out he will be a lump of candyfloss :3 Ok this is too long now…bye! (Also the pairings are: JuviaxOC,RoguexOC, Sticy and a few others undecided :3**


	3. YOUR WHAT AND ME AND BLONDIE ARE WHAT!

**Minna this chapter is short because I have a headache and I have to make a fanfic for this game thing im in on facebook…I'll post another chapter in 2 days or something…tomorrow is gonna be a full-on anime day :P Sorry if its short… next chappie will be really long, I think..**

**Previously:**

_Anno leaned in slowly, his heart pounding._

_Juvia's heartbeat sped up as she saw the male across from her lean in._

**-Normal P.O.V-**

The door to the garden slammed open, making Juvia and Anno jump away from each other.

"What the heck were you two _DOING_!" Rufus yelled.

"Uh getting away from Mika?" Anno said.

"Hm fine, but look whats happening!" Rufus replied.

The trio rushed back in and saw Rogue growling at Sting flirting with Mika, and then Mika kicked Sting to the other side of the guild.

She ran out with Rogue following her.

"Meredy and Anno! Go spy on them with this Lacrima Camera!"Minerva hissed while shoving the device into the pairs hand.

"Aye miss!" Meredy and Anno saluted as they ran out.

"Well _that_ was worth it!" Sting grinned while rubbing his face.

Minerva came over.

"You two woke up!" She yelled happily.

"Uh yeah…thank you for your hospitality.." Lucy said.

"You don't remember mee?" Minerva whispered.

"Luluuu~ you forgot meee~" She wailed.

"Min-Min?!" Lucy gasped.

"Yesss?" Minerva replied.

"OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST TALKED! And now your master of Saber huh? Cooooool!"

"Yep! And what happened to you two?"

"Well to make it short, Fairy Tail began ignoring me and Juvia, except for a few who talked to us, and then suddenly one day, the ones who ignored us beat us up in a forest and dumped us at that lake…" Lucy explained.

"That's…..thats…..thats horrible!" Minerva whispered.

"And to think, they say we don't care about OUR members! Them hypocrites! How mean!" Minerva muttered.

"We're really thankful for your hospitality" Lucy said.

"I guess we should go, don't wanna be a burden much longer!"

"Lucy can I talk with you for a minute?" Juvia asked.

"Um sure!" Lucy replied.

They walked out to the front of the guild, and Lucy nodded at Juvia as a sign to start.

Yet they didn't know Sting was listening and telling Minerva what's happening.

"Lucy…I want to stay here. It seems like a much better family than Fairy Tail.." Juvia began.

"…only you'd be able to get in though,Juvia! I'm too weak.." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy-san, you are not weak! If you were able to survive with your dad for years and years, that shows how strong you are!" Juvia smiled.

"I'm weak Juvia, everyone knows it, Fairy Tail,Me,Sabertooth,You, Everyone!" Lucy cried.

Minerva and Sting came out of their hiding places.

"Lucy, you are not weak!" Minerva yelled.

"Yeah blondie!"

"Your blonde too…." Lucy muttered.

Meredy and Anno then rushed over.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" They repeated.

"Um..? Is she okay?" Lucy asked.

Then,Rogue and Mika came over.

Mika's hair was covering her neck, and she was blushing furiously.

Rogue covered his neck with his hand, while also blushing hard.

Sting stared at them confused, until his eyes widened.

"OH MY _GOD_! THEY MARKED EACH OTHER! THEY ARE MATES! EMOTIONLESS EMO DUDE BEAT ME TO IT!" Sting screamed.

"…." Minerva said.

"…." Lucy also said.

"…" Juvia said..again for the 3rd and final time.

"OH" Juvia said

"MY" Lucy also said

"GOD!" Minerva finished.

Lucy fainted, while Juvia and Minerva stood frozen in shock.

This went on for about 2 hours, until Rufus came out and stared at them.

He walked back into the guild and came out dragging Orga and told him to electrocute them all.

They all got stunned and then bombarded Mika and Rogue with questions.

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Mika roared.

Everyone except Rogue huddled together in fear, even _Minerva_!

"Ok so we mated, so WHAT!? It's not against the law for gods sake!" Mika said.

"So, leave us alone! And also Sting, we met some random person and we know who your gonna mate with!" Rogue sniggered.

"WHAT! TELL ME!" Sting yelled.

"Yeah…..no." Mika grinned.

She smirked at Lucy and Sting noticed this.

"Oh HELL no!" He yelled.

"ME AND HIM!? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!" Lucy yelled.

Mika just winked and dragged Rogue inside.

"Let's leave these two alone!" Minerva grinned.

**Well um that's all for now…sorry for short chappie.**

**Word count without AN: 651**

**Word count with AN: 756**

**Hope this will do for now.. gomen ne minna!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Ello :3 Sorry I haven't been updating lately….I was playing a MMPORG called Elsword….its awesome :D And also school is back next week so…I'll update once a week…now since I'm putting this on most of my stories heres a note for each one, the readers go to the one they read.**

**Dragons Blood:**

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story up for adoption anyone who wants it review/pm me and I'll send the OC's to you as well… Q.Q I have too many story ideas that I wanna do….sorryyyy D: I didn't want to do it but theres no other choice…sorry (No more updates)

**Love by a Tower:**

Originally it was gonna be a oneshot but I'll continue since I got positive feedback :3 (Update in 3 weeks)

**Music to my heart: **

I'll update that next cause I have a writers block for SVS (Seven Deadly Sins) and so yeah….also it will be a Quick-Rolu-Slow-Jerza story with other pairings in between. I'm hoping it will at least last 40 chapters, 30 at least XD (New update next week since I'll try make it long)

**Seven Deadly Sins:**

I'll update in 2 weeks, since im gonna update one story a week, so next week is Music to my heart, then Seven Deadly Sins, then Love by a Tower, repeat process.

**So yeah that's that cleared up. I gotta go I haven't played Elsword in hours and im addicted…also im listening to 10 hour nyan cat dubstep… 14:41 seconds in…..so who will help with my funeral planning eh? See you next time minna **


	5. We are Young!

**OH MY GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER I AM SO SORRRRRY! But schools back so… I'll try update as much as I can, screw the schedule! Whenever I deem a chapter worthy of uploadingness, I will upload…wait is uploadingness a word cause its letting me type it without changing it… O.O oh well, songs used:**

**Avicii vs Lurgan – Wake me Up**

**Rage on – OldCodex**

**We'll be Alright – Travie McCoy **

**Written in the Stars – Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner**

**Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Windows Down – Big Time Rush**

Minerva rushed everyone that wasn't Sting and Lucy into the guild.

"Wai-" Lucy began to yell.

"Wanna get revenge later?" Sting asked.

"Why 'later'..?" Lucy asked beginning to worry.

Sting just smirked evilly, and Lucy deemed that the 'evil' Sting.

"U-uh S-Sting y-you l-look w-weird…" She stuttered as Sting pinned her to the tree behind her.

"Your mine,got it?" Sting growled.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy squeaked as she blushed.

Sting bit into her neck, and Lucy moaned.

'_Lucy what the heck made you moan!? Damn my sensitive neck!_' Lucy thought.

The bite mark hurt a lot, until Sting licked it.

"Let's go in….Bee Boy!" Lucy grinned.

"_What_?" Sting asked.

"I said lets go Bee boy!"

"Who do you think I am?!"

"A wolf."

"Alright then….babe,"

"Oh no you _didn't_" Lucy growled.

"Oh yes I _did" _Sting smirked.

The two dragon mates got into a fight, when Lucy suddenly yelled.

"LIGHT CELESTIAL DRAGONS ROAR!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sting yelled as he went through the guild hall 5 times leaving 10 Sting body marks.

Minerva's face fell.

The whole guild stared from Lucy to Sting.

"How did I…..?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Your magic merged." Rogue said walking in.

"Ours didn't…" Mika pouted.

"Yes it did." Rogue said.

"Really!?" Mika asked jumping up and down.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

"Angel Magic: Wings!" Mika chanted as a pair of angel wings made out of shadows appeared.

"AMAAAZING!" She breathed out.

Lucy walked over to Sting peering over him.

"Stingy-bee?" She asked worriedly.

Sting didn't move.

"I think I killed him…" Lucy said.

"No, if you did, you'd be killing yourself right now, a dragon slayer and its mate are connected by life when they do the mating stuff, so if you die, Sting would kill himself unless you have a child or something." Rogue explained.

"THAT'S THE LONGEST SENTENCE ROGUE EVER SAID!" Rufus yelled.

"Is that the point here…?" Rogue asked.

Lucy spun around to laugh at Rufus's comment, until Sting jumped on her back.

"OH MY GOD IM BEING JUMPED!" She screamed.

Sting held his hand around her mouth until she fell asleep.

"You killed her?" Rogue asked dumbfounded.

"Nope. I'm gonna get her drunk so we get frisky." Sting smirked.

"My virgin ears.." Mika cried.

Lucy stood up.

"IM NOT GETTING DRUNK BAKA!" She screamed.

"Well what if one of us dies?! We need a child!" He replied.

"…"

"AHA I WIN!" Sting yelled as he threw her over his shoulder.

"STING STOP IT!" She shrieked as she tried thundering on his back.. which failed horribly.

"Help me Rogue…." She cried out.

"I wanna see how far this goes." He replied.

"OH MY GOD I AM NEVER HELPING YOU AGAIN, BAKA!" She yelled.

"Sure sure.." Rogue laughed.

As Sting dragged Lucy off to Mavis knows where, Mika climbed on stage, dragging Anno with her.

"ME AND ANNO SHALL SING! To get rid of the horrible images Sting has left in our minds.." Mika said.

"Won't Anno just ruin the song…and give us more horrible images?" Someone called out.

"Good point….GET OFF THE STAGE ASSHOLE!" Mika yelled as she shoved her twin off the stage.

"OOF!" He yelled.

"Anno-chan!" Juvia said rushing over to him.

Rogue put his foot out, whilst smirking, and Juvia tripped and kissed him, Anno's eyes widened, and Juvia blushed harder then Erza's hair.

Most of the guild whistled, while Anno blushed hard, and Juvia was the color of blood,

Suddenly, the music came on, and the two who kissed sighed in relief.

"Days confusion ever free

come through my heart

Me wo somu keru isshun e

Hansha shiteku machi wo yugande mise teta

Kata muku faint blue

Too mawari no saki de mieta niji wa

Jiyuu e tsuna gatta" Mika sang, and then Lucy rushed in with Sting chasing her.

"Jinjou janai kachuu

Rettou ni sai nama reta the way I want this

momentary shots of fake scenes

will it water down

blinded past

what was it for me, take away

without even saying goodbye

Rage on mabushii hikari

Suru doku me wo somu keru isshun e

the sun is blazing on my flavor

lost nowhere else to be

what I want moto meta mono wa nanda?

find delight in this silent

Saga shiteta mirai e haba tai teku

Tori wo oi kake

Noba shita boku no te wa mita koto nai

Keshiki e tsuna gatta

Jinjou janai kachuu

Rettou ni sai nama reta the way you want this

anxious eyes chose down the blur point

on bended your knees

Ako gare no kisetsu nageku

without even saying goodbye

and bring me down

Rage on mabushii hikari

Suru doku me wo somu keru isshun e

the sun is blazing on my zealot

better nothing else to be

what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda?

find delight in this siren

Tsuna gareba so what a curious thing

Tari nai kotoba wo umeru dake de

are we all alone? "nothing"

is this where we end?

we'll just go for a glory dazed

Days confusion ever free

come through my heart

with my rage lost

can I break in here?

break...

Rage on mabushii hikari

Suru doku me wo somu keru isshun e

the sun is blazing on my armor

Furi muku hima wa nain da

on your mark ato modori deki nai

get set hibiku go!" Mika sang.

The crowd cheered, and some fainted from nosebleed. Rogue glared at them.

Then the lights went off for a few minutes, and a few of of the guild members vanished backstage.

The people who didn't go backstage raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, until they heard a guitar, and their attention went to the stage.

"The hell are they doing now…" Rogue muttered.

Lucy, Meredy, Juvia, Anno and Sting had vanished backstage.

Suddenly everyone heard a voice, and they looked up to see Mika covered in glow-in-the-dark paint.

**(A/N: I added in some Irish music because, this is an amazing version of Wake Me Up, so, if you want to know what I talk about when I refer to actions, please watch: watch?v=1A6_HssHW8)**

"Fáinne fí i gcoim na hoíche.

(Níl) 'tada riamh nach mbíonn thart.

Diabhail fhios a'm cá bhfuil deireadh mo scéil

Ach táim ar an mbealach ceart.

Deir siad liom gan a dhul sa tseans,

Nach dtagann ciall roimh aois.

Bhuel 'sé m'aistear é, Ní léir cén fhad a mhairfidh sé,

'Sé togha ar aon chaoi.

So Lig mé saor ón suan 'tá orm." Mika sang as more lights flashed on and a lot of members were covered in paint too, banging on drums to the beat, like Meredy and Anno, while some began dancing, like Lucy and Juvia.

"(Tai)speáin 'om bóthar éasca cothrom.

Bainfidh mé ceann scríbe amach, sí m'aidhm,

Cíbe treo átá i ndán." This time, people began playing flutes and tin whistles, including Meredy and Sting, while the others began singing "Do do do do do do, do do do do do do"

"(Tá) Mé ag iompar úalach mór an tsaoil

Ach níl a'm ach péire lámh.

Suile troma is an ghrian a dhul faoi

Ach ní chodlaíonn mé go sámh.

"Bris amach agus tú fós sach óg."

Chinnigh mé le dul in aghaidh.

Seo mo ré, Seasfaidh mé an fód,

'S leanfaidh mé ar aghaidh." Mika finished.

The crowd cheered, half drunk.

"We are young, we run free

Stay up late, we don't sleep

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

(Ah, ah, let's go)

Tonight you won't be by yourself, self

Just leave your problems on the shelf, shelf

You won't wanna be nowhere else, else

So let's go, so let's go

(We got the club like)

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

And all the girls sayin'

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

The whole world sayin'

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Yeah, yeah, come on

Let's get drunk, toast it up

We don't give a fuck

We are young, we run free

Stay up late, we don't sleep

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air

(Hey)

Pretty girls everywhere

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Alright, alright, alright

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Ah, ah, ah, ah

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Alright, alright, alright

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Ah, ah, ah, ah

We walk the streets like we don't care, care

Our middle fingers in the air, air

So come and join us if you dare, dare

Yeah, let's go, yeah, let's go

(We got the club like)

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

And all the girls sayin'

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

The whole world sayin'

(Ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Yeah, yeah, come on

Let's get drunk, toast it up

We don't give a fuck

We are young, we run free

Stay up late, we don't sleep

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air

(Hey)

Pretty girls everywhere

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

It feels like, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

(It feels good, don't it?)

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

(Yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah)

We'll be alright

(Ah)

It feels like, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

(It feels good, don't it?)

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

(Yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah)

We'll be alright

(Uh, huh, ha, ha)

We are young, we run free

Stay up late, we don't sleep

Got our friends, got the night

We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air

(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

Pretty girls everywhere

(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

Got our friends, got the night

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

We'll be alright!" Mika yelled drunk.

"YAAAY!" The crowd screamed.

"Dude I bet shes gonna twerk." Sting sniggered.

"Don't even.." Anno muttered.

"If she is, I'm pulling her off.

"You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium!" Mika sang.

"THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST SONG BECAUSE ITS LATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE!"

"She does realize its only 9 pm right…?" Meredy sweatdropped.

"Meredy, never drink…" Lucy said swaying side to side.

"But…." Meredy began.

"Don't, shes weird when shes drunk…" Sting said.

"Oh, written in the stars

A million miles away

A message to the main

Oh

Seasons come and go

But I will never change

And I'm on my way

Let's go

Yeah,

You're listening now

They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while

That's why they play my song on so many different dials

Because I got more fucking hits than a disciplined child

So when they see me everybody brrrrraps, brrrrrraps

Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barrack

I cried tear drops over the massive attack

I only make hits like I work with the racket and bat

Look at my jacket and hat

So damn berserk

So down to Earth

I'm bringing gravity back

Adopted by the major I want my family back

People work hard just to get all their salary taxed

Look, I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman

Where the hell is the sanity at? Damn

I used to be the kid that no one cared about

That's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out

Oh, written in the stars

A million miles away

A message to the main

Oh

Seasons come and go

But I will never change

And I'm on my way

Yeah

I needed a change

When we ate we never took because we needed a change

I needed a break

For a sec I even gave up believing and praying

I even done the legal stuff and was leaded astray

They say the money is the route to the evilest ways

But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake?

Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed

Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam

Since the day I thought of that cunning, plan

One day I had a dream I tried to chase it

But I wasn't going nowhere, Running Man

I knew that maybe someday I would understand

Trying to change a ten into a hundred grand

Everyone's a kid that no one cares about

You just gotta keep screaming till they hear you out!

Oh, written in the stars

A million miles away

A message to the main

Oh

Seasons come and go

But I will never change

And I'm on my way!"

"OK, TO THE BEACH!" Mika yelled, and suddenly they were all at the beach.

"The hell?!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

"Throw it up, Woo hoo!

Woo hoo!

Woo hoo!

Hey yeah!

Woo hoo!

Hey yeah!

You're pretty baby, but you know that

Wish I could bring ya, across the map yeah

I can feel it in the air that its on tonight

I dont really care if its wrong or right

Pedal to the metal baby hold me thight

Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

Woo hoo!

All the windows down

Woo hoo!

When Im rolling through your town

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy but you know that

Feel the breeze girl lets take a lap

I can feel it in the air that its on tonight

I dont really care if its wrong or right

Petal to the metal baby holds me tight

Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya,

If you want me baby show me

Roll the windows down let your hair flow

Let it all go tonight

Woo hoo!

All the windows down

Woo hoo!

When Im rolling through your town

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo!

All the windows down!

Woo hoo!

When Im rolling through your town!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

Woo hoo All the windows down!

Woo hoo!

When Im rolling through your town!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

Woo hoo All the windows down!

Woo hoo!

When Im rolling through your town!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

Woo hoo!

Saying yeah yeah!

I love you,

Woo hoo!" Mika sang, then almost everyone passed out, including Lucy and Mika, and left the few remaining people dumbfounded.

"I'll get the truck." Sting said walking off.

"Yeah…you do that.." Anno sighed.

"Just _why_ did she keep singing!?" He muttered.

A while later, Sting came back with a truck the guild use for when they have wild parties, and so the ones who hadn't passed out loaded the bodies onto a truck.

"This *pant* is *wheeze* some *pant* guild *wheeze*" Meredy gasped as they loaded the bodies onto the truck.

They finished at midnight, and climbed into the truck and fell asleep quickly from exhaustion.

**And so that is it :3 I tried making this a musical chapter because I like music.. XD And I swear, I am trying my hardest to work on getting these chapters out. Well um see you next time!**


End file.
